The Betrayed Hearts Series: Strega
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: This is the first book in a three book series. Same story, 3 different veiws. The first is Jin Shiato's a member of Strega. He meets Shima Tamnu (an OC) A member of SEES. Love a first sight, has never made things so hard. So when Igor comes to him saying he could escape his persona harassing him. What will this questioning hero do. T will make sense later on in the story.


A girl from Gekkukan High was sitting on a bench at the Tatsumi Port Station. She had gorgeous green eyes and brown hair that was in a ponytail. She didn't have on the winter jacket. But her shirt was a white short sleeve shirt. She had on the black skirt and white flats that was with the uniform. I could see the red armband that had "SEES" written in black, bold letters, popping out of her bag. I knew she was part of the enemy, and that one day, we would have to fight each other, yet, I couldn't take my eyes away from her. Most would say she wasn't the prettiest girl, but to me, in that moment, she was the most beautiful person I had seen. She was writing something. I looked at the silver attaché case in my hand, and then looked back at her. I decided to walk over to her.

"Hello," She said without looking up, "would you like to sit down next to me?"

"Sure," I said. I sat down next to her, setting my attaché case down next to me.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Jin Shiato," I said.

"My name is Shima," She looked at me. There was something about her eyes that made me think, she couldn't see me. "Shima Tamnu."

"So what are you writing?" I asked.

"An essay for my Classic Literature, Mr. Ekoda caught me falling asleep in his class, this isn't the first time to," Shima laughed slightly.

"Is that really a laughing matter?" I asked.

"Mr. Ekoda is just so strict, it's kind of funny," She smiled. Seeing her smile, made me forget about my worries, but not for long, because I ended up in pain. My persona started to try to strangle me.

"ARE YOU OK!" I heard Shima yelp, "SHIATO-SAN!" I pointed to the Bottle of suppressants that had fallen out my pocket. She opened the bottle and put one in my throat, then closed the bottle. The pain ceased.

"Thanks," I said. I found my glasses and put them back on.

"You can't control it can you," Shima said, "Those pills, they're suppressants, aren't I right? To be able to help control a persona." I stood up. The sun was going into the sea. The moon rising into the sea of stars.

"Oh," Shima said, "It's getting late, I got to go, Shiato-san, if you want to talk again, I'm usually either here, or the Naganaki Shrine, I'll be at the Chagall Café on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights. On a Sunday, You'll never really know." She laughed slightly. She then stood up.

"Well, goodbye," Shima said as she left. She got the train that went to Iwatodai. I looked at my watch and walked into the back alley. Takaya was already there. His grey eyes showed extreme anger. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, so his tattoos where seeable. He had blue jeans and his long grey hair was wavy.

"Jin," He said, "Whom we're you talking to that caused you to be late, that girl I mean."

"It doesn't matter, Takaya, here's your medicine." I tossed him the bottle I had in the case and left. I got onto the next train to Iwadotai. The apartment building I live in is near a Gekkukan student dorm. I only ever saw SEES members go in. I walked into my apartment building and went into my apartment. I fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning I was rudely awaken by my neighbor Sormeo Notiogo.

"Jin-kun," She yelled through the wall, "you should return to school, your mother would've wanted that."

"Notiogo-san," I muttered. I looked at the school uniform in my closet. It was a boy's uniform for Gekkukan High. I knew she was right.

You see, 10 years ago, Takaya and I lost our father to an explosion. Then 2 years ago, our mother died. We both stopped going to school this year. That was we met Chidori. This year, Chidori died saving Junpei Iori. I still blame Takaya for her death.

I called the school, telling them I'll be back, if they can let me in again. I sighed in relief when they said it was possible. I got into the uniform, which for a boy in black dress pants and black dress shoes. For the summer, I usually had on a red shirt and the white jacket buttoned up. I grabbed my school bag. That was when I got a knock at my door. I looked through the peephole to see Takaya.

"Jin," He said.

"Go away, Takaya," I said, 'I have places to be." I opened the door. Putting him into the wall. I chuckled slightly when he finally saw me as I reached the stairs.

"Jin," he said, "Why are you in the that uniform."

"Because I'm returning to school," I said, "It's been to long."

"Fine," Takaya said, "just don't get in with them."

"I'm not like Chidori," I said. I left. I saw Shima walk out of the dorm.

"Oh," She said, "would you like to walk with me, Shiato-san?"

"Sure," I said. I glimpsed at m window. Takaya was staring at me with a cross look on his face.

"Well," Shima said, "lets go." She smiled. We walked to the Iwadotai station and got the train going to Tatsumi Port Island.

"I love this part," She said, "The sea is always beautiful, especially in the morning." I looked out the window.

"You're right," I said.

"Your in a Gekkukan High uniform," She said, "You transfer student?"

"Actually I'm finally getting back into Gekkukan High," I said, "when my mother died, My brother and I ended up quitting school, that was this year."

"When did she die?" Shima asked.

"Two years ago," I said.

"My brother died when I was in 9th grade," She said, "He had to get brain surgery, and the surgeon messed up. He died 3 days after that. I ended up hurting my self. Till a week after he died, I cut my right eye with my pocketknife. When I did that, I lost sight in my right eye, I could no longer see out of it, the only surgeon who could help, I wouldn't let near me because he was the one who messed up on my little brother." She pulled a grey pocketknife out of her pocket.

"Is that the knife?" I asked.

"I keep it to remember my brother by, even if I hurt myself with it, it is still the last thing I got from him," She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said.

"Well anyway we're here," She said as we got off the train, "I'll see you at Gekkukan." She ran. I walked over there. I went to the Teacher Lounge. The teacher who walked up to me was Ms. Toriumi. She has short brown hair and eyes. She wore a pale pink dress and white flats.

"You must be, Jin Shiato," She said, "I'm Ms. Torumi, I teach Composition, I'll be your homeroom teacher, class 2-F." I nodded and walked to class. She managed to beat me. I say Shima in that class. Along with 4 other SEES's members. Arisato Miniato. This boy had on the uniform; he had kind of long blue hair and bluish grey eyes. One of the girl's was Yukari Takeba. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She had on the girl's uniform. The last boy was Junpei Iori. He had on a blue baseball cap. He was had dark brown hair and grey eyes. He also had on the boy's uniform, but he had on a blue shirt and the white jacket was unbuttoned. The last on was Aigis. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Se was wearing the winter girls uniform. Ms. Torumi looked at me and told me to come in.

"Class, This is Jin Shiato," She started, "He's transferring into our class as of today."

"Hello," I said.

"There's a spot open next to Ms. Tomnu," Ms. Toriumi said.

"But teach" One of the students said "that spot is taken."

"You have to be present to be a part of this class, now go sit down," Ms. Toriumi said. I sat down.


End file.
